


Aunt Nat

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Aunt Nat

Clint never thought he might be an uncle.  
He had not expected his brother to be married.  
But his brother was.  
And to a remarkable woman.  
He had two kids.  
Barney was basically living,  
The American dream.  
Clint liked his nephew and niece.  
They were good kids.  
Clint tried to visit as often as he could.  
They also accepted Nat quite easily.  
And both Nat and him spoiled them a lot.

Natasha enjoyed being married to Clint.  
Not much had changed between them.  
Just that their family had grown.  
Natasha git on well with Laura.  
She was very nice.  
Barney was lucky.  
But what she enjoyed more,  
Was being Aunt Nat.  
Lila and Cooper adored her,  
And she them.  
So Clint and her spoiled them a lot.  
They had to,  
They were such good kids.


End file.
